pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Attribute point spending
Increasing Attributes - In addition to learning more skills to expand your strategic options, you can also spend attribute points to gain ranks in the attributes linked to those skills so they are more powerful. To spend your attribute points, go to the Skills and Attributes panel by pressing "K", clicking the roll-out menu tab in the bottom left corner of the screen and selecting "Skills", or if you are in a town or outpost, double-clicking the Skill Bar. (Before the October 25, 2006 update, the attribute points used to be assigned via the Hero Panel, accessible by pressing "H".) Take a look at how many unspent attribute points you have (listed as "Attribute Points:"). Just below that, it lists all the attributes that you can put ranks into. If you want to increase an attribute by a rank simply click on the right most "arrow", which is pointing upwards, next to that attribute's name; the number displayed on that arrow before you clicked it will be deducted from your unspent attribute points, and your number of ranks in that attribute will increase by one. Repeat this as you see fit, increasing any attributes you think you may want to use skills from and keeping an eye on your unspent attribute points; if, for example, you only have 5 attribute points left but it costs 6 to move to the next rank in one of your attributes you will have to make a choice between refunding a rank from a different attribute or foregoing getting that extra rank. Make note that while it's often better to specialize on 3-4 attributes rather than spread your points out over 5+ attributes, specializing in only one or two may not be ideal because of the attribute point cost scale. First, let's see how points are spent: One attribute As you can see from the table above, attribute spending starts at a 1:1 ratio, and gets gradually more expensive as we progress through the ranks. It's pretty linear up until rank 7, where going from rank 8 up to rank 12 gets increasingly expensive. We can see that from rank 0 to rank 1 costs 1 point, where going from rank 11 to rank 12 costs 20! The bottom row of the table displays the overall cost of attaining the particular rank from 0. So, for example, to bring an attribute to rank 12 from nothing, would cost us 97 points total. Examples of getting the most from your attribute points: Two attributes Three attributes Four attributes Notes * Unassigned points should be assigned to other attributes if those attributes have corresponding skills in the skill bar. These points are not enough to increase the main attributes further. For instance, if there are 6 unassigned points after getting 2 attributes to rank 12, those points can be used to raise one additional attribute up to rank 3. * The possibilities are sorted from fewest total ranks (points assigned in the fewest number of attributes, resulting in specialized, efficient skill use) to most total ranks (points assigned in many attributes, resulting in diverse and flexible skill use). In general, the point allocation should match the specialization/diversity of attributes represented in the skill bar. Category: Guides